Hageshī Hyūga
Hageshī Hyūga '(日向激しい, ''Hyūga Hageshī) '''was a shinobi from Konohagakure, a member of the Hyūga clan's Main House and the father of Nuno Hyūga. Background At some point in the past Hageshī met and later married his wife Yoha. The two would regularly go on missions together, and during one of these missions, he gained the scar on his forehead. After his daughter Nuno, entered the Academy, he assigned her a grueling training regimen, often causing her to become injured and leaving her several scars. He would also use the Main House's curse seal on several times in front of Nuno terrifying her. Personality Hageshī was a strict and harsh individual, as shown with his daughter's brutal training regimen. He was unaware that his own daughter was afraid of him and believed that when she stayed at Suzume's house for several days was for training instead of just to get away from him. He believed that it was the Main House's duty to become strong in order to protect their Byakugan. He was also prideful and arrogant, stating that the Hyūga clan is the strongest in Konoha and not the Uchiha clan. He was also willing to use his clan's cursed seal to punish any insubordination from the Branch House. Because of his overall personality, he was disliked by both the Main and Branch houses of the Hyūga clan. Hageshī was also shown to heavily dislike the Uchiha clan, believing them to be weaker than the Hyūga clan and only tolerated Suzume as Nuno's friend because he believed that Nuno trained with the Uchiha clan from time to time. Despite his dislike of the Uchiha, he did recognize that they were a strong clan. Appearance Hageshī possessed long dark brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He wore long, loose fitting white robes, with a brown belt and a long sleeved, sea-green haori. He also wore aqua colored bandages around his arms and hands. Abilities Dōjutsu As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hageshī possessed the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him an almost 360° field of vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. He was noted to be exceptionally skilled with it use, having a range of 25 kilometers. His was also able to use telescopic vision, infrared vision and was able identify genjutsu. Taijutsu With his Byakugan, Hageshī was able to see the chakra pathway system of people and the 361 tenketsu that runs along it. Using his clan's signature Gentle Fist, he was able to damage his opponent's internal organs or attack their chakra system by shutting off their tenketsu. Offensively, he could use the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms to strike an opponent's tenketsu and the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to attack outside of his normal range. Defensively he could use the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to expel chakra from his body and deflect nearly any attack. Story Redeployment Arc Trivia * The name "Hageshī" can mean "intense", "violent" or "fierce" * According to the databook(s): ** Hageshī's hobby was X. ** Hageshī wished to fight members of the Uchiha clan. ** Hageshī's favorite food was X. His least favorite was X. ** Hageshī's favorite phrase was X Quotes References * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Mega Anime Couple Creator http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-couple-creator. Category:DRAFT